The Grimwood Girls
' The Grimwood Girls' are the daughters of the world's famous monsters. They appeared in Hiccup's Adventures Of Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School. They are also the nicest girls that Hiccup and his team ever meet. Sibella Sibella (voiced by Susan Blu) is the vampire daughter of Dracula. She has green eyes, light purple skin, purple hair, red shoes, and a dark purple dress with a red belt. Sibella can turn into a bat at will, which she uses for important reasons such as rescuing or looking for people, or for simple things such as delivering a pizza. Unlike traditional vampires like her father, she is immune to sunlight and can go out during the day. She is also shown to be the most strongly willed of the five Grimwood girls—she is the last to undergo Revolta's hypnosis spell and tries to fight back. She often uses phrases with vampire-related puns such as "Fang-tastic" and "You bat" (you bet). She is talented at making bat-robes (bathrobes) and dragon fire-proof robes as seen when she gives her father and Matches each one. Her allowance is paid in Transylvanian dollars. She is approximately 13 years old. As the oldest of the girls, she is soft and down-to-earth, and is the one Shaggy and Scooby took longest to warm up to. Elsa Frankenteen Elsa (voiced by Pat Musick) is the daughter of Frankenstein's monster. Elsa has brown sandals that are like platform shoes and a green dress with a light green t-shirt underneath. She can endure electric shocks and her black hair is standing up above her head thus resembling the monster's bride from the Bride of Frankenstein. As mentioned before Elsa can endure electric shocks and one example of this is when presents her father with a portable shockman that has a rechargeable battery-back that lasts for weeks. She is the tallest and the strongest of the girls. She has a deep masculine voice and is about 13 years old, the oldest next to Sibella. She is based on the actress, Elsa Lanchester who potrayed the Bride of Frankenstein. Phantasma Phantasma (voiced by the late Russi Taylor) is the daughter of The Phantom, but everyone calls her Phanty for short. She is quick to use her shrill, high laugh. She has short white hair with a blue streak and pale blue skin. She wears a blue dress and white boots. Being intangible, she can float through walls and doors. She has a good sense of humour and loves music. Phanty's gift to her father was her latest composition which was called "Duet For Three Hands and Six Tentacles". Phantasma is about 11 or 12 years old. She is musically gifted. Winnie Winnie (voiced by Marilyn Schreffler) is The daughter of the Wolfman. Quite often Winnie would howl before making a statement and does not turn back into a human during daylight hours. She wears a blue dress, a light blue bow-tie and has light brown fur and orange, curly hair. Winnie knows how to make a good juicer for making bitter lemonade as she made one for her father in the film. She talks the most out of all the girls. She is competitive, cool and loud. She is about the age of 9. Tanis Tanis (voiced by Patty Maloney) is The daughter of the Mummy, Tanis is the smallest and youngest of the girls. She has big, blue eyes and a bandage ponytail embellished with a dark pink bow. She usually gets tangled in her bandages and the others have to untangle her and re-wrap her. Her daddy is called "Mummy-Daddy." Tanis has a really nice Egyptian trophy case in which to store trophies, but she often gets worried when it looks like they are going to lose a game. Tanis gave her father a fright-light to brighten the darkest mummy case for a present. She is a shy sweetheart, about 5 or 6, and is the most nervous out of the group of girls. Scrappy warms up to her immediately, mostly because of her innocence. She often sucks on her thumb to show her innocence and that she's not so scary as Shaggy and Scooby think she is. Trivia * They Will Appeared In Hiccup's Adventures Of Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School. * They Will Proberly meet Hiccup Again in The future. Then they will join his team. Category:Characters Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Daughters Category:Ghosts Category:Vampire's Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Elements of Harmony: Laughter Category:Elements of Harmony: Generosity Category:Elements of Harmony: Kindness Category:Mummies Category:Sweethearts Category:Werewolves Category:Frankenstien Monsters Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Xion's family Category:Bats Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Toons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Avengers Category:Scooby Doo characters Category:Courtney's allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Members of the Resistance